The Syphon Overture
by Ryan The Dragon
Summary: On the train.... What? You think its going to be peacefull? HA! Think again...
1. School Daze

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or X-Men. I wish i did but crap happens and people write FanFics so get on with it!

Please R&R. This is my first fic so go easy on me please ;-P

-1School Daze

Kitty stormed through the doors of the Xavier Institute. Kurt popped into existence behind her in an equally bad mood. Logan looked at them both as they glared at each other across the hallway.

After a while, Kurt lost it and shouted,

"I can't believe you don't understand, you…" And with that he left in a puff of smoke. Kitty dropped to her knees and burst into tears. Logan started to comfort her, but it fell on deaf ears. Or in this case a deaf floor. Because she'd just phased through it.

"You try to comfort people…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Kurt and Kitty still weren't talking. Nor were they talking the day after that. For the rest of the week really. It fact, 2 weeks had passed and they still weren't talking.

"Ok, this is getting foolish." stated Jean to Storm. After another awkward moment in the kitchen.

"Apparently, they had an argument at School." said Storm.

"What about?"

"She didn't say. Just that she wanted to see his furry little blue bollocks in boiling water."

"That's not like her." They stood in silence. "She gets points for alliteration though." Storm gave a little chuckle.

"They'll make up. They always do."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty's eyes were puffy and red. Her cheeks were soaked from tears and her breathing was laboured. She just couldn't get over the fact that Kurt, her best friend, her companion, abandoned her to get bullied and pushed around by Duncan and the rest of the Bayview High school football team. She looked at herself in the mirror of the girls toilets.

_God, I gotta get a hold of myself. _She Thought_ If Kurt wants to be a prick then that's his problem. Maybe me and Rouge could go shopping to help take my mind of things. Yeah, that's a good idea!_

Rouge walked in. _Now's my chance._

"Errmm… Rouge."

"What?"

"After school, would you like to go shopping?"

"Sorry hun, but I'm already going out."

"Oh, okay. Sorry to bug you." said a crestfallen Kitty. Rouge felt her heart ache or the girl. She had never seen Kitty this depressed.

"Heh? How about, next week, me, you and Jean go and see a movie?" this had the desired effect. Kitty instantly perked up.

"Really? Yeah okay." _I KNEW ROUGE WOULD PULL THROUGH. _

"See you later Kitty."

"Bye"

Kitty walked through Bayview High with a new air of happiness. _This is how I should feel. Kurt's being a dick. Forget about him. _Kitty walked out of the front doors, and straight into a fist.

Her nose broke with a sickening crunch and she blacked out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke on the football field. Her face felt swollen. And her arms and legs felt weak. She looked down at a small pool of blood on the floor and instantly threw up. She began to cry. This was one of the most painful things that had ever happened to her Crying with a broken nose is a lot harder than it sounds. She almost passed out from the pain but controlled herself and stood up wearily.

A laughter that was sick and twisted rang out across the field. She instantly recognised the voice of Duncan. She tried to look round and before the feeling of nausea overcame her again, she saw five other people from the Bayview High Football team. They were all big and stupid.

When she reopened her eyes the face of Duncan was blocking out the sun.

"Ah, Kitty. You see what happens when you take the piss out of us?" he drew a short switchblade knife out of his pocket and pointed it at her.

Kitty screamed "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" but it was cut short by another punch to the face.

_Oh, God I'm going to die! PROFESSER HELP!!_

_**Kitty? Where are you Kitty? Open your eyes?**_

Kitty opened her eyes. Duncan was grinning at her manically.

_**Kitty? Wolverine and Beast are on there way. Hold on.**_

There was a scuffling noise behind Duncan who turned around and fell to the floor with a twangy sound echoing in the air. _Wait, Twangy? _Before she knew it, Nausea took hold again as her body felt like it was being picked up. _This I what it is like to die. Sorry I can't come out next week Rouge, but I am dead._ Kitty blacked out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kitty awoke, she was propped up against a wall in an alleyway. At her feet was the unconscious body of one of the Football Team. Her head was a little clearer, and her face was no longer numb. It just hurt like hell.

At the other end of the alley, four people where stood. Three of them were facing in her direction. There was Duncan and two of his goons. Duncan was still holding his knife but now it was pointed at the fourth person who had his back to her. He was wearing a white shirt that was full of holes and blood. His shoulder length black hair looked as if bits had been ripped out.

Kitty let out a small scream as she saw that his left arm hung limp and was trickled with blood. _Professor! I'm Here! Help!_

_**Kitty? Logan is round the corner. Storm is nearly there. Beast is at the School. Just stay still. **_

The man in white started to walk backwards. He was stood in a fighting stance that wolverine had taught her. He drew level and stopped. He looked at Kitty. _What the hell? He can only be about my age. _Kitty stood up. He didn't stand much taller than she did. He smiled at her and leaned against the wall. A huge gash ran over his left eye. Making it thick red with blood.

"Sorry." he said. "I couldn't get them all." his eyes shut and he fell forward onto the ground.

RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!! The piercing roar of the Wolverine echoed in the alley. Duncan and his goons where dropped in seconds. He ran forwards as she fell into his arms.


	2. A Kiss Then Introductions

-1Authors Notes.

Thanks to Fire Fox for the review, I'll try not to disappoint.

The story takes a soft turn here. You know the rules. Read and Review please because I want to know how it can be improved.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Kiss Then Introductions

Kitty awoke within the Institute medical facility. Beast was hunched over a computer. Jean was asleep in a chair. Professor X was talking to Logan and Storm was watching the young man. _Well, he's really a boy. I wonder who he is._

Kitty tried to sit up, and felt the blood rush to her bandaged face. Her arm was also in a sling and her leg throbbed painfully. But none of these overcame the emptiness in her stomach. None of the other X-Men had noticed she was awake so she decided to make a move. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and accidentally hit Jean in the knee.

"Huh… What? Oh…Good morning sleepy head!" she said sleepily. Jean stretched and grabbed a clock on a cabinet. "You can pick an awkward time can't you?"

Beast turned in his seat. "Two whole days of sleep" He chuckled "And you wake at two in the morning." Kitty giggled to herself quietly.

All of a sudden, a loud roaring sound echoed throughout the room. Kitty grabbed her stomach quickly, as if it would make it quieter. Of course it didn't.

"I'll get you some food." Said Logan before walking away.

"How are you, Kitty?" Asked the Professor, worry evident in his eyes and voice. "You were beat up quite badly."

"I feel like dirt. I'm sore all over."

Beast backed-flipped over his seat. "Kitty…" He started, but couldn't finish. Kitty noticed the feeling in the room turn darker. "Kitty… those people who attacked you, Duncan and his 'friends'…" Beast spat the word.

"What about them?"

"The police won't press charges." interjected Storm "Because you are a mutant. It's a sensitive topic" _They don't get involved, they never do. Even if we are obviously in the right_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was still another two days before the boy woke up. Kitty hadn't moved from his bedside except to eat and sleep. At first he was only awake for five miutes, before slipping back into his mini-coma.

Professor X had filled her in on what happened. Duncan jumped her outside the front doors of school. He then dragged her to the football field. If anyone asked, he said he was taking her to the nurse. He then called his friends. When they arrived, they would discuss what they would do to her. Kitty had stood up before they decided. It looked like Duncan was going to 'Mark' her. He was about to when the guy had intervened. He had snuck up behind one of the goons and hit him in the back of the neck, knocking him out. He then hit Duncan with his guitar. _That explains the twang. _ He then picked her up and made a run for it. They had caught up with them in the alley. He managed to beat two before being sliced by Duncans knife. He collapsed then Wolverine arrived. He and Storm brought them back to the institute.

It was these many days that Kitty memorized every feature of his face. It wasn't the most handsome face in the world. But, well it had it's up points, a cute nose, pretty eyes. _A girl could grow to like a face like this. _She smiled to herself after realising what was running threw her head. _Well he did save my life. _She leant forward and kissed him gently on the lips. She felt her heart beat faster and faster. This felt right. She sat back up and stared at him. _He is quite cute. _She shut her eyes

"Isn't the guy supposed to kiss the girl to wake them up?" said a weak voice below her. Kittys heart stopped. Her blood ran cold and her cheeks burnt red. She looked down. He had his one good eye open. The left was still bandaged. He wore a quiet smile on his face.

"I'm so sorry… I didn't realise you were awake!" Stammered Kitty

"So you kiss people in their sleep?" he said sarcasticly

"Yes I mean no wait ye…" he hushed her by putting his finger on her lips

"It's okay. I don't mind. But I always thought I would be… awake… for my first…kiss…" And he slipped back into sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, when Kitty arrived at the infirmary, he was sat up with a bowl of cereal talking to The Beast. _Weird, even most mutants are scared of Beast the first time they meet him. _She decided to hold back and watch rather than just lunge in the middle of the conversation.

They had stopped talking and Kitty was about to walk in when something blue and fuzzy tapped her shoulder.

"Errm…Kitty." Said a voice with a western European accent.

"KURT!" She screamed and pulled him into a great hug that squeezed the air out of him.

"Kitty…your…choking…me…" She let him go "Ah! Kitty I am so sorry, I should have stuck up for you, when that Duncan was pushing you around."

"I'm sorry to Kurt. I realise you are shy of that blue fur of yours. Sorry."

"So… we're cool?" He asked, ready teleport at the slightest hint of danger,

"Yeah. We are." Smiled Kitty. Kurt embraced her in a hug, squeezing her sore arm.

"AHHHH!! Kurt!"

"Oops… Ah, see you Kitty!" and he disappeared.

Kitty composed herself before walking in. _Wait, why am I so nervous? _She thought. _Well there are at least two reasons. _Responded her heart. _One he saved your life and nearly died doing it. And secondly, you kissed him in his sleep, he woke up half way threw it and it looked like he enjoyed it. Why the hell do you think your nervous. _"Shut up brain!"

Kitty walked in the infirmary. Her heart was in her throat and her knees were buckling.

"So err… how are you?" She asked sitting down. Trying to break the ice with a complete stranger is never easy. _You could always just kiss him _said one half of her brain in a very convincing voice _No! You cant do that! What if he rejects you? What then? _said the other side in a better voice.

"Okay I guess. You?" he replied . **_Jesus what's up with me? Why is she beautiful? Why can't I breath? _**All these doubts ran through his head at once. The accumulated heat of so much brain traffic has one place to go. Embarrassment.

"Fine, fine." _Why the hell are we lying to each other here? I have a broken arm and he is covered in blade cuts? _"Errmm… About last night…" She started,

"Oh don't worry, my lips are sealed." **_Phew, that's that out of the way._**

"Oh…good…" _Damn. Wait?_

"Do you want to sit down?" **_Yeah, that's right. Be courteous. _**

"I am sat down." **_Shit. What the hell is up with my brain? _**"Are you sure you're okay?" _Don't get protective, you'll scare him away._

"Yeah, yeah. I'm cool." **_Wow. She must actually care for me! First time for everything. _**"So, what's your name?"

"Katherine Pryde." _God he'll hate it _"But everyone calls me Kitty. What's yours?"

"Kitty?" **_Nice name. _**"I'm Ryan."

"Nice to meet you" _Very Nice_

"You too" **_Very Nice_**

And so they met. And talked. Mostly they just sat and stared at each other. Like you do.

End Chapter 2

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I personally don't think that this chapter is too hot, and the next few chapters are a bit light but it gets better I promise.

Please R&R.


	3. Welcome

Thanks for the reviews. Anyhow, it's fun writing this, i'm writing it faster than i can post.

R&R, Please.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Welcome

"So where do you live?" Kitty asked as they walked down a corridor at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. "Beast couldn't find any trace of you family."

"That's because I don't have one." Replied Ryan darkly. **_Oh crap! I just scared her of._**

"Let me guess." Tried Kitty "Your family disowned you because you were a mutant?"

"What? How did you know?" Asked Ryan. _Aww, He's cute when he's confused._

"The Professor is a telepath." Replied Kitty. "So is Jean. Beast ran some DNA tests. You came out positive for the 'X' gene." She smiled. It was the most intelligent thing she had said all day. It took five minutes of rehearsals with Beast to get the DNA part right.

"All you had to do was ask." He stopped and looked around. "This is a nice place you have here."

"Yeah, the Professor is very kind. He taught us how to use our powers, for good. He could teach you too. If you want." Kitty looked at him, with almost pleading eyes. _Pleasestaypleasestaypleasestaypleasestay. PPPPPLLLLLLLLLEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEE!!!!_

"I don't want to intrude."

"The Professor won't mind. In fact he'll probably ask you tonight."

He looked at his feet lost in thought.

"You…" he said after what felt like an hour "have to get your priorities straight. I mean, you don't know me and you invite me to stay. Like I could be a serial murd…" he was stopped short of his sentence by Kitty putting her finger on his lips. _Oh shit what am I doing?!_

"Look around you." She said composing herself. Ryan looked round. There, students of the institute were doing what they were usually doing on a lazy Sunday afternoon. Cannonball had just lodged himself into another wall, while seven multiples laughed in unison. Berserker and Boom Boom where having an argument over a music CD. Amara was quietly reading a magazine. Kurt hung in of the ceiling, having a sleep.

"Were just like you." She continued "Some of us are runaways, others were forced here by their parents. Others, like me chose to come here. I'm lucky. I'm one of the few who stay in touch with their parents." _Wow that was deep. Score major points for me _"Don't worry about anything. We don't ask questions until your ready. Then you can tell us yourself. But look around first, before you make a decision." Ryan just stood there and looked at her.

She was about an inch shorter than he was. Kitty had light brown hair and beautiful eyes. **_Do these people really care for me? _**He looked into her eyes and saw the truth. **_This is gonna take some getting used to. _**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan spent the rest of the day being introduced to the other X-Men. They all seemed eager enough to have a new sparring partner in Wolverines martial arts classes. So, even though his eye was still bandaged, he agreed to partake in the lessons. He was extremely impressed how the X-Men used there powers to make such an advantage in the fights.

He was also equally impressed with the various facilities of the Institute. Such as the pool, basketball court and, of course, the Danger Room.

"Have a go." Teased Berserker "Bet you can't get past level one!"

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" shouted Amara and Kitty together. **_Two? _**Thought Ryan **_Two girls are concerned for my health? Damn, this was complicated enough already!_**

"Can't you see he's injured?!" continued Kitty

"All right, All right" Shouted Berserker. "Jesus it was a laugh! Fucking hell!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, The senior X-men ate around the dining room table. Professor X sat at the top of the table. On his right sat Storm. His left Logan. Scott and Jean came next, then Kurt and Rouge and at the end sat Kitty and Ryan.

"Now we are all fed…" Started Beast after a nod from Professor Xavier, "I think it's time we decided to do with you, young man." he gestured at Ryan, not unkindly. "I assume you have no where to go?" Ryan nodded mutely. "Then you are welcome to stay with us as long as you wish." Ryan almost choked on his own shock. Kitty gave him a look as if to say _Told you so. _"But don't make a decision straight away, sleep on it. Kitty?" Kitty stood up and took Ryans hand.

"C'mon, I'll show you your room."

A number of minutes passed, then Jean whispered to Storm "They're cute together aren't they?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty stopped outside a large oak door. "This is your room." She pushed the door open and flicked on the light switch. There was little in the way of furniture. Just a bed, desk and a couple of chairs, chest of drawers and a cupboard. "It's not much, but you can personalise it however you want."

Ryan had been quiet since leaving the table.

"Are you okay?" Kitty asked concerned. He looked at her, tears forming in his eyes I assume the other eye cries as well. All of a sudden, he embraced her tightly but gently and began to cry into her shoulder. _Woah, what the hell? Where did this come from? _

Kitty returned the hug tenderly as she gently rocked from side to side. "Hush hush" she said gently. She back peddled slowly into Ryans new room and sat him down on his bed. "It's okay. It's okay." She was unsure as to what she should do.

After a few tearful minutes, he stopped crying and whispered quietly "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"It's just… that I… well… haven't been welcome… anywhere at all." He said between deep breaths "Ever. Your all so kind and understanding." He looked up into her eyes. There faces, millimetres apart. "Thank you."

Kitty smiled at him and whispered gently "Your welcome. And I do owe you my life. It's the least I can do." He finally returned the smile before resting his head on her shoulder.

They sat that way for minutes, wrapped around each other, keeping each other warm. A while later, Kitty felt his arms slacken and his breathing join the rhythm of the sleeping. She gently laid him down and kissed him gently on the lips. BeforE shutting the door, she whispered

"Welcome."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what y'all think? If you like it but don't want to review then e-mail me. You can find it on my profile.

It might start to get darker after this chapter. Update soon


	4. Scarified

Disclaimers: Yadda Yadda, X-men or marvel don't belong to me bleh bleh

You know the rules: R&R

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scarified

Ryan woke. Well it didn't happen that fast. First he stirred. Then he rolled over trying to get back to sleep. He failed. After a failed attempt at sleep he sat up and instantly realised how much comfier this bed was compared to the infirmary bed h had spent the last week in. He looked at the clock on his bedside table.

8:42 am **_Hmmm… Do I get up? Or do I stay here and wait for someone to come and get me?_**

He was answered by Scott running down the corridor shouting "Anyone who needs a lift to school, I'm going!" **_Guess I'll get up. _**He had a wash and walked out into the brightly lit corridor. He was already dressed from the previous night. Anyway, what would getting changed accomplish? He had no other clothes. **_Now, which way to breakfast. _**The newest X-men suddenly found himself flowing in a small surf of people he hoped gravitated towards the kitchen.

His intuition was proved correct. The kitchen was packed with the mutants of the institute, many still in their nightwear. Quite suddenly, as if a secret bell had just rang, the kitchen quickly became more and more deserted, until it was just Ryan stood on his own.

_**Okay then, lets see if I can still cook! **_Ryan, after quite a lot of searching, found a clean bowl. Then, after even more searching, found some cereal and milk. He sat and started to eat. Five minutes later, he pushed back his empty bowl and looked up to see a yawning beast walk through the door.

"'ornin'" Yawned the giant blue monster.

"Mornin'" Replied the smaller still bandaged Ryan

"We'll remove that bandage later."

"Okay."

"You know what?" questioned Beast

"No, what?"

"I'm a monkey, and your not." finished beast with a satisfied smile.

"…" Said Ryan. Or didn't say depending how you looked at it.

"Kitty asked me to ask you to meet her at the pool at nine."

"Oh okay." Ryan didn't move.

After a while of awkward silence Beast said "It's ten past."

"Right then," said Ryan "Well I'll be seeing you."

"Not if I see you first."

_**Is everyone this weird here or is it just me?**_

Kitty was sat by the pool. Her feet were gently swirling the water round and round while she rested her back against a deckchair, basking in the sun. _Well this is one advantage of being injured, _she thought to herself _No school. _"He he." she smiled to herself in the sunlight and closed her eyes and drifted gently into sleep.

Kitty ran towards the goalposts as fast as she could. Tears flew from her eyes as a maniacal laughter pierced the air. She ran and ran for hours and didn't get any closer to the goalposts where the X-men stood waiting for her. She looked over her shoulder and saw a red jacket and blonde hair laughing madly carrying a short switchblade walking forward getting closer all the time, no matter how fast she ran. Kitty tripped over something suddenly. She looked at her feet and saw the body of Ryan lying there. His face was ripped and shredded. She turned to run but was pulled at the ankle by the monster in red. It rolled her over and ripped of her pants before slowly pulling down its own

_Kitty! Kitty!_

"Kitty…"it said flatly "Kitty wake up!"

Ryan kneeled over the writhing body of Kitty trying to shake her into consciousness. **_Danmit, what's wrong with her. _**Kitty was still shaking violently on the floor. **_Oh shit. What the hell do I do? _**"Kitty! Kitty wake up!" Her eyes snapped open full of tears. She lunged forward and embraced him tightly, crying into his shoulder in a reversal of their positions last night. "I was so scared…" she whispered quietly "… You were… you were…"

"I'm right here." replied Ryan. He tried to sound braver than he was. His hands were shaking on her back. "It's okay, I'm here."

After what felt like an hour of solid crying Kitty finally looked up at him with swollen eyes and a red nose. She looked up at him and smiled a weak smile. "I'm sorry." she said softly

"I don't mind." was the gentle reply. "I really don't."

"Thank you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now lets get this bandage of, shall we?" questioned Beast. Ryan nodded compliance before Storm cut the bandage. Beast then gently unwrapped it from around his face. He shut his eye quickly from light exposure. The sudden surge of exercise in his eye strained it and caused it to ache. But this was nothing compared to his newest facial feature.

A large scar ran down the entire length of the left side of his face. It was still red and fresh from the cut.

"Now lets have a look…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan met Kitty later that day. His eye was still sore and wouldn't open all the way. Needless to say, Kitty was in shock.

"Look at you eye!" she screamed as she ran up to him. "I can't believe he did this to you!" Kittys rage built up inside her like a tornado in a can. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" And before he could stop her, she left. Her heart set on a bloody revenge.


	5. Revenge, I love you

-1Revenge, I Love You

Kitty stalked down the high street towards Bayview High. Duncan would be there, she knew it. There was a football game on tonight. _Why am I so angry! _She thought to herself. _I hardly know him and I'm going to kick Duncan's ass for him! _The school loomed in front of here. _God I'm here already. Guess I better make a plan. I can't just go and fight him outright, my arm is still sore. Maybe if I…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Duncan scored another touchdown and the crowd went wild. He stepped of at half time, but as he approached the sideline, he spotted someone there that made his blood run cold. She had long auburn hair that was tied in a pony down to her lower back. Her arm lay in a sling and her eyes were still slightly black. She fixed him a glare as if to, well lets just say that if looks could kill, he would be so far under that people in China would say

"_Where did this come from?"_

"Here's your drink Duncan." Kitty said quietly before tossing him his water bottle. Duncan just stared in shock and fear as the bottle hit his chest then the floor. A whistle blew in the distance but he took no notice . They just stared at each other across the distance. Kitty suddenly smiled an evil smile and winked.

"WHAT ARE YOU? DEAF? I SAID GET OUT THERE!" Bellowed the football coach. Duncan looked back towards where Kitty once stood. Nothing. So, rather than explain this to his coach, he shakily got back onto the field.

Weird things happened during that game. It seemed as if Bayviews star player lost his spirit. He tripped, dropped the ball and at one point stopped altogether and started stomping on the floor. Images of the girl he attacked kept floating out of the ground to meet him. Literally. Kitty used her phasing ability to unnerve Duncan at every turn, slowly driving him mad with fear and anger.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Ryan arrived at the school with Nightcrawler, Duncan was a gibbering wreck sat on the floor gently rocking himself deeper and deeper into insanity. They searched the school grounds for hours searching for Kitty, but she couldn't be found.

Ryan and Nigtcrawler returned to the Institute crestfallen, hoping that Kitty had returned. Both where worried when Logan confirmed that she hadn't returned. A search party was formed consisting of Cyclops, Jean, Nightcrawler, Rouge and Storm while Professor X used Cerebro to find her.

Ryan waited outside Cerebro, waiting for Professor X to finish his search. He was waiting for five minutes on the cold steel floor building up his energy and forcing it into his muscles and lungs. Getting ready to run. Run Fast.

The giant silver steel doors opened into Cerebro and the Professor emerged in his wheelchair.

"Where is she?" asked Ryan jumping to his feet. Sparks and lightning crackled of his body from the pent up energy. He had a seriousness to his voice that had never existed before.

"She is at the bridge over the intersection. She is deeply disturbed. Help her please, she won't listen to anyone else. She needs you. GO!" This was an order and not a request from the head of the X-Men.

And with raw energy flowing behind him, he set of at a run that no human should be able to run at. He was not human, however, he was a mutant. And he had a job to do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty sat on the edge of the bridge. Her legs hung over the edge and her hand cradled her head. Tears flowed from her eyes, to her hand to the floor far below. She knew the X-Men will be looking for her. It wouldn't be long before they found her. "Maybe I should just leave." she considered.

"What would that accomplish?" said a soft, kind voice behind her. Kitty turned slowly. Stood there was Ryan panting slowly, glowing in the moonlight. "This is your family. They would search to the ends of the world for you. Even further probably. They love you." **_Say it! Tell her! Tell her you love her! _**He thought to himself. "And I… we… I mean…And…"

Kitty looked at him expectantly "And…" His face turned blood red. Well the parts of it that could.

"Well I'd miss you. A lot." Ryan picked her up and led her away from the edge, by her hand. "You're my only friend. I won't let you go that easily." He pulled her close to him and embraced her gently round the waist. Kitty, for once, didn't return it. "I don't pretend to know you." She looked up into his eyes. "But I know… I love you." Tears formed in his eyes as he said this. The tears flowed from his eyes down his cheeks and onto the floor below. "And I won't let anything bad happen to you. Ever."

Kitty smiled at him, before reaching up to his face and gently tracing the scar across his face with the tip of her fingers. "Because of me…" she began quietly.

"IT WAS WORTH IT" Ryan interrupted strongly.

"But…"

"But nothing. I don't know why, but I would give my life for you."

She reached her hand behind his head and gently pulled it forwards into a gentle kiss. This time, however, he kissed back. Gently, Kitty pulled back and whispered to him.

"Lets go back." and they walked back slowly. Hand in hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan was lay in bed, wide awake.


	6. Hello brother

-1Happy Halloween

1 week before Halloween

"Well this is interesting." stated Logan as he looked at all the X-Men. "Freaks dressed as freaks. Whoever came up with this idea deserves to be kicked out." He stomped away from an assorted group of monsters such as Vampires, Werewolves and Frankenstein's Monsters. The only ones not dressed up was Beast, but he didn't really need to.

"I'm actually looking forward to it Professor." Stated Scott as he and Xavier walked (or rolled) along the garden path.

"Me too Scott." said the Professor with a smile. "It's finally a chance for the younger students to relax."

"And Spike and Beast can walk down the street without the weird stares." huffed Wolverine as he walked towards them.

"All we need now is a band." added Scott

"Jean said she would sing with Rouge. Beast said he would play drums. We need a bassist and a lead guitar. Rouge's on rhythm guitar so that's sorted." listed the Professor.

"Rouge can play guitar?"

"Apparently so."

"Who'd of thought it."

"Still doesn't solve the problem of us needing a bassist and another guitarist."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ryan?" asked a voice from on top the institute.

"Kitty." replied a playful voice.

"Didn't you say you play guitar?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The band was now ready for their first rehearsal. In the danger room of all places.

Jean and Rouge stood at the front. Rouge with her guitar. Beast had a set of drums at the back. Ryan stood at the side of the singers opposite their new bassist, Spike.

**_WOW, we're actually pretty good!_**

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

4 Days before Halloween

They were good. They played well together. They knew what they where playing and how. All that was left was to practice and rest up.

Well that was what was supposed to happen.

Ryan was sat in the kitchen eating breakfast (a jam sandwich if you must know). He flicked through the channels of the T.V. Suddenly he saw something that sounded familiar. On the screen was a message. An indiscreet message that could only be meant for him. He dropped his sandwich and walked out of the institute.

The news reporter talked mutely. The image at the side was of a burning skyscraper. Huge grooves and symbols had been etched into the raw steel. Grooves and symbols that only one other person can read.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan arrived at the school. He had stopped of at a hidden location in town. A place he had kept all his possessions. On his back he wore a broadsword as long as he was. At his waist was a silver dagger and strapped to his arm was a large bronze shield. It was the middle of the night.

"Glad you could make it." hissed a reptilian voice from the shadows.

"The building was a nice touch, how did you manage it?" Ryan replied gripping the sword.

"Oh, you know… acid ball here, acid ball there." rasped the voice. It was followed by the scraping noise of steel on steel.

"Swords at midnight, you haven't changed." chuckled Ryan drawing his own sword and charging his energy through his body. "I thought the military would have changed you?"

"Oh it has!" cackled the voice as it stepped out of the shadows. Ryan would have been horrified by this site if he hadn't seen it before.

It was basically human (and I use this term loosely). Only that it's skin was mostly covered in scales. And were it wasn't covered in scales was grafted steel and mechanics. It covered the entire left side of his face, not unlike Ryan's scar. The monster had an longer snout than what was considered normal. The eyes were red slits and the teeth were pointed. A tail descended from it's back which helped it balance on it's double jointed legs. In one hand in carried a large battle axe. In the other was a short sword.

"The military felt like conducting a couple of upgrades on me!" Screamed the horrible cyber lizard.

"Let me put you out of you misery." Said Ryan flatly

"MISERY! I AM A GOD! HOW CAN I BE MISERABLE! THE MILITARY TELL ME TO KILL SOMETHING AND I DO IT!" Screamed the abomination. "But less of that! Let me kill you before I move on!"

"Where did it all go wrong between us?" Questioned Ryan as he shifted into his fighting stance.

"When I let you live!" Screamed the Reptile lunging forward.

"Reptile!" Screamed Ryan as he charged forward "Happy Halloween…"

_**Brother…**_


	7. FIGHT!

Disclaimer: Yep you guessed it. I don't own the X-Men, neither do I own a tank or 72 ducks. But I can dream. Ryan and Reptile are, believe it or not, my creations. So don't copy them.

Remember to Read & Review

Oh, and i received an e-mail from someone who was asking

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fight!

Brother and brother clashed swords and sent sparks into the night air. Reptile spun backwards swinging his axe in a wide arc. Ryan parried with his shield sending shocks up his arm and jarring his shoulder. He grunted in pain and Reptile, seeing his chance, lunged forward with his short sword. Aiming to pierce his brothers heart. However Ryan span away hitting Reptiles wrist with the flat of his broadsword.

Reptile carried the faster lighter weapons, while Ryan used his broadswords weight and size to his advantage while his shield blocked all potential deathblows.

They duelled through the night. Ducking and dodging, lunging forward for a victory blow then quickly back-pedalling away from the expected counter.

They each knew the others fighting style too well actually defeat each other. What they each needed was a change in strategy. Reptile was the first to accomplish this. Suddenly he jumped back instead of lunging forward. Giving him plenty of room to prepare to spit.

This is a lot more difficult than it appeared. First Reptile had to tense his stomach, forcing up acid from the pit of his stomach, mixing with saliva to form an extremely effective dissolvent. He rolled the acid into a ball in his mouth and spat it into his hand. It was a horrible dark green colour and smelled strongly of sulphuric acid. He cackled evilly. It may not be easy, but it was certainly getting easier.

He held the ball in front of his face and grinned widely.

"This stuff has dissolved tanks!" He bellowed before hurling the ball at Ryan who blocked with his shield. The acid hit it full on with a horrible splat. Almost instantly afterwards, the shield began to dissolve and acid dripped onto his arm.

"AHHHHHH! SHIT!" He screamed in pain as he threw the shield onto the floor where it quickly became a bronze puddle. "What happened to swords at midnight?"

"I Got bored" Retorted the reptilian mutant. "You're a boring fighter." He spat up another acid ball and threw it. Ryan swung his broadsword and hit square, sending most of the acid straight back at reptile who it hit straight in the face. Reptile fell to the floor screaming and clutching his eyes. Ryan looked down to his broadsword which was slowly dissolving. He threw it to the floor and drew his dagger. He stepped towards Reptile who was crying on the floor in pain.

"Sorry." He said as he approached

"What for!" shouted Reptile as his head snapped up suddenly and he laughed horribly. he wrapped his hand around his brothers neck, slamming him to the floor. Reptile lifted up his battle axe above Ryan's head. "Now, DIE!" He began his downward swing but didn't finish it.

Ryan opened his eyes to see Reptile struggling with his axe as it flew in random directions. It lifted up Reptiles arm and span him round in the air. Slamming him on the floor hard. Ryan got shakily to his feet and saw the X-Men assembled in front of him. Reptile stood still laughing.

"You have fallen into my trap. You are my targets and I knew if I attacked one, the rest would come. Now lets fight!" He screamed darting forward and hitting an invisible wall.

"You cant beat us all!" Shouted Cyclops, firing a crimson beam of energy at Reptile. However the beam didn't reach it's target. It dissolved in midair and turned into small green balls of light that floated in midair.

"What is this?" Kitty asked quietly, helping Ryan to his feet. No one replied. Everyone stood in awe at the beautiful emerald lights floated lazily through the air. All of a sudden, Ryan laughed. It wasn't warm and it wasn't cold. It was sad. Everyone span round and stared at him as more of the lights rose up from the ground.

"It's me." he said quietly. "You should all run, before it's too late." He raised his head and where his eyes should be, emerald green energy crackled and sparked. "I'm not holding it back anymore." He said taking Kittys hand. "I'm sorry, but this is something I have to do. Goodbye." He began to walk towards Reptile but he made the first move, charging Ryan with lightning speed.

The brothers collided and Reptiles momentum sent him flying backwards into the road. They rolled along the road trading body blows with one another. Reptile took the initiative and jumped out of the fray as before. Ryan stood.

Reptile coughed up an acid ball and cackled his horrible laugh. Cyclops tried another energy blast, but this had even less effect than the first, barley leaving his quartz visor before dissipating in the air. Forming even more green balls. There were now hundreds floating in the air.

Reptile coughed up a second ball in his other hand. Ryans eyes now eclipsed most of his face. He raised his hand to the sky palm open. All the green balls suddenly stopped and began to drift slowly towards his hand. Reptile launched the first ball of acid towards Ryan, who flicked his other hand in a waving motion. One of the green balls shot forward and pulverised the acid ball before it was within three feet of Ryan. Most of the green balls were floating idly above Ryan's outstretched hand. He moved his hand and pointed it towards Reptile. The balls fused together to form a giant emerald green mass. It held no set shape and moved with Ryan's hand.

He flicked his wrist. Half of the energy ball separated and formed a giant green spear, that flew forward and pierced Rptiles shoulder, almost completely removing his arm. What was left over from the spear disappeared into the ground were it came.

"And… now we finish this Reptile!" he said before flicking his wrist again.

The remaining half compressed into a small red sphere and glided towards Reptile. But someone jumped in the way, blocking the path of the sphere.

It was Kitty.


	8. Concequences

I'm thinking of a new format for this story. Will tell you more later.

As always, read and review please.

Consequences, Untitled So Far

"And… now we finish this Reptile!" he said before flicking his wrist again.

The remaining half compressed into a small red sphere and glided towards Reptile. But someone jumped in the way, blocking the path of the sphere.

It was Kitty.

_**NO! **_He acted as fast as he could, trying to redirect the small red ball. It flew faster and faster, always picking up speed. What if he couldn't move it in time. Time slowed down in his mind. All he could see was Kitty and the ball. Everything else faded as he concentrated on changing the course of the ball. Sweat beaded on his forehead. His arm cramped.

But the job was done. The ball changed direction by a short amount but it was enough. It skimmed past Kitty's ear and then flew high into the air. Everyone's eyes followed it's path. At the peak of it's height, it exploded. It exploded and bathed Bayview in a soft green light that lasted for at least a minute.

When the light had faded, Reptile had disappeared and Ryan was stalking away from them all. Kitty began to run after him, but felt a hand on her shoulder, holding her back.

"Let him go." said Wolverine "He needs some time to think"

"He'll be back, right?" she questioned

"Maybe." Stated Storm "But he has taken one step closer to understanding what he is capable of. Maybe he can't control it and is protecting us by leaving."

_I don't want him to leave… _She thought to herself, a tear forming in her eyes and trickling down her cheek.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gah!" Grunted Reptile in pain. "What the fuck was that?" He slumped in an alley way and pressed a button on one of the many cyber implants on his body. A small hologram appeared in front of him. It was of a man in a chair, his face was shrouded in darkness.

"Situation?" Questioned the figure coldly.

"Injured…" Hissed Reptile. "Request reinforcements and medical."

"I thought you said you could handle it" Reptile growled and turned away, not wanting to face his masters wrath. "Very well. You shall have reinforcements." The image cut off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty was sat in her room, staring out of the window at the night sky. _Where are you? I can't sleep or eat tonight. I need you. This sick strange darkness comes creeping up haunting me. Will you come home? Come home and stop this pain tonight._

She went and lay down on her bed trying to sleep. But she couldn't. She got dressed and left through the wall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"These are the consequences of using your powers, while you live here." The figure following Ryan whispered in his ear. It had done so for the last ten minutes but whenever he turned around, he couldn't see it. But he knew it was near.

"These are the consequences of using your powers, while you live here." it repeated quietly. It was scary. The voice sounded as if it was coming from next to him. Right by his ear.

"These are the consequences of using your powers, while you live here." it repeated again. Ryan span round as he felt the warmth of breath touch his ear. There was nothing there.

"These are the consequences of using your powers, while you live here." it repeated. A figure appeared out of the shadows. Behind Ryan, who didn't realise. The figure placed a hand on his shoulder. "But if you come with me…" Ryan didn't respond. He just stood there and listened. "You will be accepted."

"I am accepted."

"By Xavier?" Questioned the figure with a mocking tone. "Does he really understand what you are?"

They stood in the street for what seemed like hours. Eventually Ryan turned round and faced the figure. He couldn't see it's face, only feeling the coldness of the hand on his shoulder. He raised his head to where he assumed it's eyes to be. The green energy had dispersed from his own.

"No." He replied. He could feel the figure smile from behind the darkness. Ryan beat away the hand on his shoulder. "But neither do you. I am alone. My life is untitled so far. I have no one. And that's how it will stay." The figure stepped into the darkness and disappeared.

"It's a shame."

_**I am alone. This is how it should be. I don't deserve anyone.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty walked through the night. Calling Ryan's name. She walked for hours. She was cold. Her voice was sore and she was drowsy from sleep deprivation. She had walked back to school. To the bridge where they kissed and even the mall (which was still open. Go figure) She walked inside and brought a hot chocolate to try and coax her body into being warm. She sat and sipped it quietly. It burnt her tongue but as it flowed through her body, she could feel it warming her gently. She purred as the warmth flowed to her toes.

_**Kitty? It's me.**_

_Professor?_

_**How many other psychics do you know? **_Kitty thought about this and began to mentally list them all off. **_Don't answer that. What are you doing out?_**

_Looking for Ryan._

_**Looks like hot chocolate to me. Come back to the mansion, we'll look tomorrow. **_

_No way. I will find him. Help me professor. I can find him quicker that way. Please?_

The professor scanned her mind and saw no way to change it.

_**One second… Chester Road. Hurry.**_

_Thank you._

She gulped down the rest of the hot chocolate and ran straight towards Chester Road. Straight. Through people. Through walls. Through cars. It only took five minutes this way. If she had gone round, it would have taken half an hour. She looked up and down the roads. Looking for any sign of him. She couldn't see any. But it was a long road. She ran one way, hoping he was there. He wasn't.

"Shit!" She swore at herself turning and sprinting up to the other end of the street. There was a faint green glow coming from an alleyway nearby. She ran towards the entrance of the alley way, calling his name.

"Ryan?"

There was a scuffling as something moved towards her. The faint glow stopped altogether.

Ryan stepped out of the darkness of the alley into the street. His lips had lost there colour and were turning a shade of blue. He was shivering slightly from the cold.

"What are you doing here?" he said threw chattering teeth.

"Looking for you." She replied. "Why are you so cold?" Kitty asked wrapping herself around him.

"Ask me again another time. You shouldn't have come. He'll attack you again, just to get to me. Kitty, this is only something I can do. You have to g…" Kitty slapped him around the face hard.

"Don't be so selfish!" She screamed. "Haven't you learnt anything while you have been here?" She calmed down slightly. "You're not alone. Half of the manor's in the same position you are"

"I know but…"

"No buts!" Kitty jumped in. "You're only alone if you let yourself think you are. So what if you have a personal vendetta against you. All of us do. Because we are mutants. And we have to stay together."

They stood in silence, neither one knowing what to say. Ryan lifted his head to the sky. It was cloudy, and he couldn't see the stars or the moon. Soon rain began to fall from the sky. It was light at first, but soon it turned heavy.

"I'm going to leave." Ryan said eventually.

"Why?" Questioned Kitty flatly

"Regardless of any other commitments, we'll just end up hunting each other down." They looked into each others eyes. Ryan saw the love she held for him. "I can lead reptile away, he wont be able to hurt you then."

"He can't hurt me anyway." she smiled. The smile faded as he looked away. "If you go, so will I."

"What? No, your happy here. I can't take you with me."

"You can't stop me." Kitty said with a sly grin.

"But, what about the others?" Ryan asked. "What are you going to say to them?" Kitty laughed to herself gently then said something that completely surprised Ryan.

"Who has to tell them? Lets just go, me and you. We can see the world."

Ryan smiled before pulling Kitty into a gentle kiss. Kitty wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled the kiss deeper, making it more passionate. They broke apart and rested each others foreheads against the others.

"Lets go" whispered Ryan.

And they walked. They walked to the train station in the poring rain. They bought tickets to the first place that came to mind. New York.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…And that's it. They've gone." Announced the professor.

"But why?" cried Nightcrawler.

"Why not?" Stated Rouge also close to tears.

The X-Men stood in almost complete silence. The only sounds where Nightcrawlers tears and the humming of Cerebro.


	9. On the Train

-1Possibly my longest chapter yet. I bet you've all been wondering why this story is rated M. This chapter is the second of many reasons. Lets face it dudes and dudettes, the first chapter was hardly a K rating, please R&R.

On the train

They watched the sun rise. It was beautiful. The red glow seemed to set the sky on fire. It was hypnotising to them both. They were already extremely tired from sleep deprivation because of the night before. Katherine Pryde rested on Ryan's shoulder as they slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep in there own cabin.

_This is life… _Kitty thought before slipping into sleep.

A few minutes later, an old man shuffled into the room. He looked at the two sleeping figures as they lent against each other. On the opposite seat across where two tickets. He picked them up and clipped them as quietly as he could. He soundlessly shuffled over to the window and drew the curtains. He left the room after checking the room for luggage and finding nothing but a silver dagger. He knew he should take it of them, but, they had little or no money, where travelling towards one of the biggest, baddest places in America. They where going to need it. He gently shut the sliding door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan woke with a pain in his neck. He tried to sit up but found a weight pressing on his shoulder. He looked down at the beautiful girl leaning on him. He drank in every aspect of her beauty. She had small, fading scars on her cheeks and forehead. **_I can't believe that we're doing this. _**He looked out the window and saw a brick wall. **_What the hell? _** He nudged Kitty awake but instead of her waking up, she snuggled closer to him. **_Maybe I can stay like this for a while. _**

He wrapped his arm around Kitty's slim figure and tried to drift of to sleep. But something kept him awake, it kept nagging at the back of his mind. His instincts kept telling him to grab the dagger and run, but his heart told him to wait. Ryan lent over Kitty's head and tried to shake her awake. He was just about to shake her awake when she shot up out of her seat, phasing through Ryan in the process. She span round on the spot looking into space. She ran to the window and threw the curtains apart.

She screamed loudly when she saw the brick wall and broke down into tears.

"Kitty?" asked Ryan cautiously.

"We… we…" Kitty stammered, tears flowing from her eyes.

"What?"

"The professor spoke to me, it's a trap!" And as if on cue, the train rocked violently and a noise so loud it deafened them both. When the noise had faded, it was replaced by something else. Something worse. It went RATATATATA and yellow lights flashed up and down past the window.

Eventually the gunfire ceased. And then that was replaced. Replaced by screams from the other side of the train. People inside the train began to rush past their compartment. As the number of people thinned, a young man opened their door and rushed in shutting the door behind him.

"Hey what's…" Ryan began, but the man wasn't paying attention. He was scanning the room quickly, as if loo… RATATATATA the compartment door shattered inwards, showering them all with glass. Kitty ran towards Ryan and holding him tightly, they fell onto the floor next to the man who had hidden in their room.

The door slid open. Two people entered the room. Both were tall, wore black jump-suits, green night vision and carried sub-machineguns. Nothing of there faces could be seen, so it was impossible for Ryan to judge what, if anything at all, they were feeling.

"Up." Said one in a flat, monotonous voice. All three of them were too stunned to even think, least of all move. The other fired a number of shots into the ceiling. "That is your final warning. We don't miss twice." Stated the first.

"Now move!" Ordered the second. Ryan got up slowly, shielding Kitty as much as he could. The man however, had other ideas.

Though he got up slowly, he lunged forward suddenly, grabbing the dagger Ryan had left on the opposite seat. The man lunged forward, drawing the silver knife from it's sheath. One of the soldiers turned quickly and fired a shot, straight towards the mans head. Blood splattered over Ryan and Kitty. The man fell to the floor. Kitty stared down at the floor, where his head tilted towards her. She screamed as she looked straight through a new hole where the mans eye used to be. Straight through to the floor on the other side of his head.

"Any other heros?" Said the murderer, the barrel of his gun smoking. "No? Good." He moved behind Ryan and Kitty, urging them to move forward. "Well?" He questioned, going to prod Kitty again. But the gun hit Ryan instead, phasing straight through Kitty.

"She's a fucking mutant!" Bellowed one of the soldiers, "Shoot her!" Ryan managed to duck just in time. They both opened fire, however Kitty stood there. Stock still. She let the bullets phase through her at hit the soldier on the other side.

The two soldiers had effectively killed each other. They fell to the floor, puddles of blood slowly seeping out.

"Kitty…"

She just stood there, not moving, not speaking, not even crying. Whenever Ryan tried to hold her, he just phased through her body. Ryan began to panic, she wouldn't respond to anything, the smell of blood on himself was becoming sickening. He began to retch. He began to cry. All the while she just stood there, looking through the hole in the mans head.

Even after Ryan had moved the body out of her line of sight she stood there staring at a patch of blood on the floor.

Ryan broke into tears on the floor, cradling his head in his hands. Tears flowed down his freely. He just sat there crying.

All these events happened within the space of five minutes

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan had stopped crying. Unable to cry anymore. Kitty still stood there, still. He had got used to the smell of the three dead people. He still felt sick though, as if anything would tip him over the edge. Unfortunately, this one thing happened. The two people in black carried a radio each. One of these crackled into life;

COME IN! UNIT 3, WHERE ARE YOU? MOVE TO THE FRONT OF THE TRAIN IMMEDIANTLEY. WE HAVE THE PACKAGE.

The radio cut out. Ryan looked up, he eyes crackled with raw green energy. It started in his eyes and flowed down his body. To his arms, his legs and his torso.

In his mind, something was trying to get out.

_**Let it out! Let it out and you can kill them all! They tried to kill the one person who is important to you! You deserve revenge! **_Said the anger and sadness in his heart.

**But Kitty, she wouldn't want me to kill all these people. **Said reason and logic.

_**But look at what they have done to her! **_Ryan looked. She hadn't even moved when green energy poured out of him into the room. **_You should avenge her! Let you greif and sadness take control. Release that which lives inside you. Use your full potential! USE IT! NOW!_**

He let it out.

It isn't evil, but it isn't good. It doesn't even sit in the middle. It does what it wants, however it wants. This can range from anything. Ripping the turret of a tank to buying an ice cream. It is primal in it's purest form. Yet it has an intelligence of the world. Concepts of money, time. It understands them all. Sometimes, though, it forgets. And the heart takes complete control.

Like now.

It wanted revenge. It wanted justice. For the poor man who had stood up to the attackers, for every innocent people on the train. But mostly for the girl who now still, unmoving, dead to the world. It loved her the same as Ryan, because it was in essence, Ryan himself. And like Ryan, it wanted to protect those it loved. At any cost.

Ryan's body began to change, adapt for his new powers. Because his mutation is the ability to control energy, any energy, he could change his body to act as a conduit for all the energy. Ryan took the final aspect of his mutation.

Green energy formed into solid spikes along his forearms, effectively forming blades of solid, raw energy. The same thing happened on his forehead, forming two small horns each an inch long. His hair grew longer and became tinted green. Pupils narrowed and lengthened, giving them a cat like appearance.

"I want justice." It proclaimed to the world. "The one I love has been hurt. Nothings going to stand in my way. Not tonight." It walked over to the radio and pressed the talk button. "I am Syphon, I will destroy you all." He crushed the radio in his hand and stepped out of the compartment and set of towards the front of the train.

Kitty stood staring at the floor. She was shaking heavily, sweat beaded on her brow. She moved her hand up to her face and wiped. On her hand was the blood of the dead man. She looked at the two soldiers. The blood had stopped flowing from there bodies. She looked at the man again. She knelt down and pried the knife from his cold hands. Then she left the compartment and set of to the front of the train.

_I'll fix this and I'll fix you Ryan. Even if I have to use this knife._


End file.
